


Silence

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Silence

After Sam walked out on you, you’d sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes. That was that. You’d spoken to Dean about it, and he’d let you bunk with him. He held you while you cried, confused and hurt. In the end, you’d hugged him goodbye, and drove to Bobby’s.

You’d spoken to the older hunter and he was quick to offer you a place to stay. You’d known him your whole life, so when you showed up on his doorsteps, he pulled you into a warm hug.

Hours turned to days, days to weeks. The pair of you fell into a routine, and you kept in touch with Dean. He kept you up to date on where they were with Sam’s soul. You missed hunting with them, but that was a life that was behind you.

When you were about six months pregnant, you told Dean to stop talking about Sam. It hurt. You’d found out that you were having a boy, and you would stare at your rounded stomach, and picture all the things that your son would miss, because his father was soulless.

One morning, you heard the roar of the Impala and smiled. Dean promised to stop in and visit when he was near by. Sam would get left at some motel, so you wouldn’t have to see him. So, you walked out the front door, and your smile faded.

Sam, and Dean, slid out of the Impala. Sam’s eyes went to you, and your rounded stomach. Your hands were over it protectively, wanting to guard it from the world. He moved towards you, and the look in his eyes frightened you. “Seems you decided to keep the bastard child after all.” He smirked. “Couldn’t let go to one tiny piece of ‘Sammy’, could you?”

“What do you want from me?” You ground out.

“See, that’s my son.” He put a hand on your stomach. Something that should have been a warm feeling felt so wrong. “You won’t keep me from him.”

“You didn’t want anything to do with him when I told you I was pregnant.” You told him, eyes watering.

He chuckled. “That was before I found out I’m having a boy! He’s going to need a male figure in his life…or was that why Dean came rushing out here to see you?”


End file.
